A Backyard Campout (Script)
Theme Song start's up* The kids: We have a special friend named Barney that's something we want you to know. He shows us how to use our imaginations and what to do when we grow. We play lots of games together the fun never ends at the hangout. Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination, He is a friend to us all We have a special friend named Barney. He has special friends of his own Baby Bop, BJ Riff and Rickey to come to play with us too. He can do lot's of real cool tricks he does it with such ease. Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him. He is a friend to us all *After the theme song we see the kids getting ready for a camping trip in the main hangout* *The Having Fun Song start's up as Amy walks in from the front door with various bags* *Amy puts the bags on the floor* Amy: Today is a special day Because we're all together *Billy walks downstairs with the Barney doll* Billy (Doing a Barney impression): We'll have a Super-Dee-Duper time (In normal voice) Because we're gonna have fun! *Billy puts the doll on the coffee table* Amy: Clap your hands! *Amy and Billy claps they're hands* Billy: Run in place! Amy: Dance a silly dance Billy: Make a funny face! Amy: Whatever we do, Me and you The one thing that we know is... Billy and Amy: We're gonna have fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together Fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day Together, we're gonna have fun! *Kaitlyn,Elliot and Zack comes in with more bags* Zack: Everyday's a fun filled day, When we can pretend Kaitlyn: We're a bird Elliot: or a fish Billy: Or the man in the moon. Zack: Or on a camping trip with our friends! The kids: Turn around Look upside-down Play Peek-a-Boo Elliot: or Hide-and-Seek Amy: You're It; I can see you! The kids: Whatever we do, Me and you The one thing that we know is... We're gonna have fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together Fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day Together, we're gonna have fun! Together, we're gonna have fun! *Song ends* *Barney comes to life* Barney: Did someone say fun?!?!? The Kids: BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Barney: Hi everyone.......I see today's the hangout's annual camping trip. Amy:Yep and I'm in charge this year! Barney: And I'm sure you'll do a great job Amy Amy: Thanks Barney........I think we got everything here for tonight Zack: I even brought my sleeping bag *Zack holds up a paper bag with the words "Sleeping" written on the front* The kids: Zack................ Elliot: I'm kind of nervous.....This is my first time camping out alone Billy: You're not going to be alone Elliot, We'll be here to help you have a great time! Kaitlyn: Yeah.. The only downside is we have to wait untill night time.......................... Barney: Maybe we don't have to....... The kids: Huh?!? Barney: I think I know just how to help Elliot overcome his fears! *Barney uses his magic but nothing happens* *Silence* Elliot:...........Barney nothing happend Barney: Well not to give anything away........But I think camping trips usually happen outside *Barney points to one of the hangout's windows* Amy: Let's check it out....I guess *The kids go outside as the scene goes to the backyard now revamped with a night time backdrop,a tent and the swings/sandbox replaced to make room for 2 very big logs and the campfire* *The kids climb out of the box with new camping outfits* Billy: Whoa look at our clothes! *The kids look at awe of each others outfits* *Barney jumps out from behind the tent with a camping hat,vest and water canister* Barney: Are you ready for this test run campers?!?!? The kids: Yeah! Barney:Then let's go! *Laughs* *A Camping We Will Go start's up* Barney and the kids: A camping we will go. A camping we will go. Hi Ho the Derry-O. A camping we will go. We'll pitch the tent right here. We'll pitch the tent right here. Hi Ho the Derry-O. We'll pitch the tent right here Barney: I just love camping *Laughs* *The kids space out the logs* Barney and the kids:. We'll get these logs and sit. We'll get these logs and sit. High Ho the Derry-O We'l get these logs and sit *The kids sits down on the logs* Barney and the kids: We're having lots of fun! We're having lots of fun,High Ho the Derry-O We're having lot's of fun! *Song ends* Zack: Well here we are at the campsite....... Billy: Yep....What should we do now? Amy:I know! I learned a song in my music class a few weeks ago want to hear it? *The rest of the cast agrees* *Amy gets up and walks up to the front of the tent* *Litte Cabin In The Forest Green starts up* Amy: Little cabin in the forest green Little Herbie by the window screen. Saw a rabbit hopping by Knocking at the door. "Help me! Help me!" was his plea. "Can't find my friends or my family." Little rabbit come inside. Safely to abide. Kaitlyn: Can we sing that song with you? Amy: Sure! In fact let's sing it faster *Music 's pace speeds up* The kids: Little cabin in the forest green Little Herbie by the window screen. Saw a rabbit hopping by Knocking at the door. "Help me! Help me!" was his plea. "Can't find my friends or my family." Little rabbit come inside. Safely to abide. Safely to abide. Barney and the kids: Safely to abide *Song ends as the scene transits to a tree branch where Scooter and Ms Etta are sitting* Scooter:I just love a camping trip don't you Ms Etta? Ms Etta:I sure do Scooter...Expesilly on a great night like this Scooter:There seems to be something miss tough............. Ms Etta:What's that sugar? Scooter:Forest animals! That's one of the most fun parts of camping Ms Etta:You do have a point Scooter...........Let me see if I remember my bird calls.......... *Ms Etta mimicks a Mocking bird* Scooter:Hey that's pretty good Ms Etta Ms Etta:Thank you *Scene transits back to the camping site where Barney and the kids hear Ms Etta's mocking bird impression* Elliot:What was that? Barney:Sound's like some sort of forest animal Kaitlyn:.......In the backyard? *Billy picks up a flashlight* Billy:I'll see what I can find *Billy gets up and turns on the flashlight* Amy:I could have sworn the only animals in this backyard were racoons and stray cats......... Zack:Do you see anything Billy? Billy:Yep *Billy points the flashlight on the tree to the left of the tent* Billy:I see 2 animals,A Ms Etta Kette and a nutty squirrel *Billy sits back down,Keeping the flashlight on the tree branch* *Barney and the kids greet Scooter and Ms Etta* Kaitlyn:Were you the one making that sound Ms Etta? Ms Etta:I sure was Kaitlyn it was all Scooter's idea Scooter:Yeah,Yeah I thought your camping trip needed some animals Ms Etta:And I thought what better animal then the beautiful sound of the mocking bird? Barney:I couldn't agree more Ms Etta *Listen To The Mocking Bird (Barney's Version)* Barney:I hear a song from above me,in the treetops; oh, so lovely! When I hear that bird sing so sweetly,then I just want to whistle right along. Listen to the Mockingbird Barney and the kids:Listen to the Mockingbird Barney:She sings a song to us from way above. Listen to the Mockingbird Barney and the kids:Listen to the Mockingbird A whistling tune that we all really love. Barney:The song that makes me so happy. Makes my heart sing. Feel like dancing. When I hear that bird sing so sweetly, then I just want to whistle right along. Barney and the kids:Listen to the Mockingbird *whistles* Listen to the Mockingbird She sings a song to us from way above. Listen to the Mockingbird Listen to the Mockingbird A whistling tune that we all really love. A whistling tune that we all really love *Song ends* Zack:Hey Barney I got a great idea why don't we sing Sarasponda? Barney:Great suggestion Zack! Kaitlyn:Who's Sarah and isn't she respondaing? Amy:No Kaitlyn Sarasponda is a song Kaitlyn:Ohhhh I get it now! Amy:Can we start singing now Barney? Barney:Sure and I'll keep time *Sarasponda start's up* Barney:Boom da, boom da, boom da, boom da, boom da, boom da, boom da, boom da. The kids:Sarasponda, sarasponda, sarasponda ret set set. Sarasponda, sarasponda, sarasponda ret set set. Barney and the kids:Ah do ray oh, ah do ray boom day oh. Ah do ray boom day ret set set, Ah say pa say oh. *Song ends* *Baby Bop magicly appears VIA green sparkles* Baby Bop:Ae say pase say oh! I love that song. Hi Barney Hi Friends *The cast greets Baby Bop* Baby Bop:I'm not to late for the camping trip am I? Barney:Not at all! We're just getting things started Billy:And speaking of camping *Billy puts the flashlight under his chin* Billy:Who wants to hear some scary stories? Baby Bop:I-I-I don't think that'd be very fun Kaitlyn:Me neither Amy:Uh-Uh Zack:I don't know girls I kind of like the idea........... Elliot:Yeah Billy tell us a scary story Barney:Oh dear....... *Scary Stories starts up* Billy:Sittin' around the campfire One of the things that's fun Is to tell some scary stories And try to scare everyone *Baby Bop holds her blanket on her face as a sheild* Billy:And try to scare everyone Barney and the boys:'Cause it's kinda fun getting scared When you know it's not for real Surrounded by your friends Nothing will get you, but you feel that tingly feel You feel that tingly feel Zack:When the story starts to get scary Giving me goosebumps galore Elliot:I just cover my ears and close my eyes But first tell a little bit more First tell a little bit more Barney and the boys:'Cause it's kinda fun getting scared When you know it's not for real Surrounded by your friends Nothing will get you, but you feel that tingly feel You feel that tingly feel 'Cause it's kinda fun getting scared When you know it's not for real Surrounded by your friends Nothing for get you, but you feel that tingly feel You feel that tingly feel And it's fun, 'cause it's not for real! *Song ends* Kaitlyn:OK you guys had your fun........... Amy:Maybe we could tell a story that's a happy medium Barney:I think I know the perfect story for something like that! Baby Bop:Is it scary? Barney:Wellllllllllllllllll........................ *The Other Day I Met A Bear start's up* Barney:The other day I met a bear. A great big bear Away up there. The cast:The other day I met a bear. A great big bear away up there. Barney:He said to me Baby Bop and the kids:He said to me Barney:"Don't be alarmed" Baby Bop and the kids:Don't be alarmed Barney:I really don't Baby Bop and the kids:I really don't Barney:Mean any harm Baby Bop and the kids:Mean any harm. The cast:He said to me "Don't be alarmed" I really don't mean any harm. Barney:But I didn't hear Baby Bop and the kids:I didn't hear! Barney:I was out of there. Baby Bop and the kids:I was out of there Barney:But right behind Baby Bop and the kids:But right behind Barney:Me was that bear. Baby Bop and the kids:Me was that bear The cast:I didn't hear I was out of there. But right behind me was that bear. Barney:That's all there is. Baby Bop and the kids:That's all there is Barney:There is no more. Baby Bop and the kids:There is no more Barney:Unless I meet Baby Bop and the kids:Unless I meet Barney:That bear once more. Baby Bop and the kids:That bear once more The cast:That's all there is. There is no more. Unless I meet that bear once more. *Song ends as it transits back to the tree branch with Scooter and Ms Etta* Scooter:There arn't really any bears out here are there Ms Etta? Ms Etta:Don't worry the wolves scare them off Scooter:THERE'S WOLVES OUT HERE?!?!? Ms Etta:But don't worry about the wolves the panthers scare them off Scooter:There's Panthers out here to? Ms Etta:Don't worry about them either the Elephent's scare them off Scooter:There's Elephents? Ms Etta:Yes but don't worry the Scooter:HOLD IT if something scares Elephent's I don't want to know Ms Etta:Well you asked *Scene transits back to the campsite* Baby Bop:Barney could I go and find some animals pretty please? Barney:Sure but please don't go far from the camp site Baby Bop:I won't! Zack:I'll go with you Baby Bop so you don't get lost Baby Bop:OK Zack *Baby Bop and Zack leave as they disccus what type of animals they could find* Elliot:What type of animals are out here besides bears,mocking birds,racoons and stray cats? Billy:Easy stray dogs *The cast laughs* Amy:But that is a good question Elliot I'm sure if we listen close we can hear some *Ducks quacking* Kaitlyn:That's a duck *Water splashing is heard* Billy:And that's a fish splashing in the water *Fimilier Whistling is heard* The kids:Huh?!? Elliot:Barney what animal makes that sound? Barney:I don't think an animal makes that sound...........But our BJ does! *Laughs* *BJ appears magicly VIA yellow sparkles wearing a scarf and backpack* *The rest of the cast greets BJ* BJ:Dino scout BJ reporting for duty! Barney:And it's great to have you here Billy:What's that in your backpack BJ? BJ:Just the things you need for camping Billy "Be Prepared" is the Dino scouts motto I even have something for a tasty surprise *BJ takes his backpack off and hands it to Barney* Barney:Ohhhh this is going to be Super Deelicous! *Scene transits to the fire dimming down a bit* Barney:Let's make us a little snack shall we? *S'Mores starts up* Barney:You get a graham cracker and you break it two BJ and the kids:We got a graham cracker and we break it like you Barney:You get a chunk of chocolate and you put it right there BJ and the kids:We got a chunk of chocolate and we do it with flare Barney:You roast a marshmallow, you get it real hot BJ and the kids:We roast marshmallows and we like 'em a lot Barney:You smoosh them all together and you take a big bite Barney,BJ and the kids:Mmmmmmm, s'mores. You know it's all right. Crackety crackers and lickity sweet Mmmmmmm, s'mores. They're so good to eat. Mmmmmmm, s'mores. A real camping treat. BJ:Do it again! Do it again! Barney:Alright! Let's take it from the top! *Barney scats* BJ and the kids:You get a graham cracker and you break it in two You get a chunk of chocolate and you do what I do You roast a marshmallow, you toast it just right You smoosh them all together and you take a big bite Barney,BJ and the kids:Crackety crackers and lickity sweet Mmmmmmm, s'mores. They're so good to eat. Mmmmmmm, s'mores. A real camping treat *Barney scats again as the song ends* Kaitlyn:But why do they call them S'mores? Barney:Because you always want Some'more! *Zack and Baby Bop run back in* Zack:Guys guess what we found! The rest of the cast:What? Baby Bop and Zack:Guess! Amy:Is it a racoon? Baby Bop:Nope! Elliot:Is it a platypus? Zack:No Barney:Is it a dinosaur? Zack:Barney! Barney:Just kidding Baby Bop:Here it comes! *A dog comes running trough* Kaitlyn:He's so cute......... Billy:He looks hungry *Billy picks up his Smore* Billy:You want my Smore boy? Amy:Don't give him that Smore Billy! Billy:.........Why not? Barney:As we all know S'mores have chocolate in them wich could make dogs very sick Billy:Oh I guess I'll just give him a peice of the grahm cracker then Barney:Good idea! Elliot:What's the dog's name? Baby Bop:His name is Bingo! BJ:Do I feel another song coming on? *Barney laughs as Bingo start's up* Barney:There was a farmer who had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. The cast:B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O And Bingo was his name-o. BJ:There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. The cast:(clap)-I-N-G-O (clap)-I-N-G-O (clap)-I-N-G-O And Bingo was his name-o. Baby Bop:There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. The cast:(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O (clap)-(clap)-N-G-O (clap)-(clap)-N-G-O And Bingo was his name-o. Zack:There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. The cast:(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O (clap)-(clap-(clap)-G-O And Bingo was his name-o. Amy:There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. The cast:(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O And Bingo was his name-o. There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. (clap 5 times) (clap 5 times) (clap 5 times) And Bingo was his name-o. *Song ends as the cast waves goodbye to the dog* Baby Bop:B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G *Yawns*OOOooooooooo BJ:Sound's like it's time for the Dino Scout's favorite thing to do Baby Bop:What's that? BJ:Taking they're little sister's home for they're nap. We'll see you at the actual camping trip guys! Bye! *The cast waves goodbye to Baby Bop and BJ as they disappear VIA they're respective sparkles* *Amy looks up at the sky* Elliot:What are you looking at Amy? Amy:All the star's out there *Camera shows the nighttime sky* Billy:Wow........ Kaitlyn:There's so many Zack:But how many? *Camera goes back to the camping* Barney:We can always count and see...... *Count The Star's start's up* Barney:Look up and the count the stars you see. Twinkling like a Christmas Tree. I wish I may, I wish I might. I'll make a wish for you tonight. Amy:For every star that I can see. There's someone counting just like me. Underneath the moon so bright. Counting stars with me tonight. *Twinkle Twinkle leads in as Kaitlyn get's up from the logs and goes to the front of the tent* Kaitlyn:Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! *Kaitlyn sits back down* Barney and the kids:Twinkle, twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high,Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you are! *Song ends* Elliot:You know I'm not so nervous about camping anymore Billy:That's great to hear Elliot! Zack:You know when you think about it we're all kind of nervous about something Barney:That's right. New things seem scary at first but after a while they're not so scary at all *The kids get up as "I Used To Be Afraid" start's up* The kids:Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore Elliot:Camping used to scare me, but that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all Barney and the kids:No, they're not so scary at all The kids:Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore Zack:Thunder used to scare me, The kids:but that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all Barney and the kids:No, they're not so scary at all The kids:Oh,I used to be afraid, but not anymore Kaitlyn:Shadows used to scare me The kids:But that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all Barney and the kids:No, they're not so scary at all The kids:Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore Billy:The doctor used to scare me, The kids:but that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all Barney and the kids: No, they're not so scary at all *Song ends* *The kids go to the front of the tent* Amy:This was alot of fun Barney..........But we should probably get back to the hangout to finish planning for the actual camping trip Barney: OK.........But I think we have time for one more song Zack: And I think we all know what it is *The rest of the kids agree as I Love You start's up (Standerd OSFB start's up)* Barney and the kids: I Love You, You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? *Barney and the kids hold hands* Barney and the kids: I love you, You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love............Me........too? *Song ends as the scene transits to the cast inside the main hangout now out of they're camping clothes* Elliot: Hey Barney do you think the actual camping trip will be like that? Barney: With good friends and imagination anything's possible! Amy: Let's get back to work guys *Barney goes off camera* Amy: Are you coming Barney?...........Barney?.........Oh there you are! *Camera shows the Barney doll on the camping bags as the kids wave they're goodbyes* *The Doll winks* *Scene transits to a toy chest opening with the words "Let's Play With Barney" pops up* The kids: Let's play with Barney! *The toy chest closes as Barney walks in* Barney: Hello again to all my friends.There's lots to do when I'm with you let's go and play *Scene transits to random kids outside a backyard* Barney's voice: Have you ever been camping? It's lots of fun. All you need is a tent a few chairs and all of your friends. And don't forget lots of yummy food like popcorn and S'mores yummy! *Scene transits back to Barney with a ball* Barney: No matter what game you play you see. You can always have fun with your friends and with me *Barney bonuces the ball* Barney: Have fun! And remember I love you *End credits*